


JealouSteve

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Steve gets jealous when someone sends you (his gf) flowers.





	JealouSteve

“I’m going to ask you one more time.” Steve craned his jaw. “Who sent them?” 

“My answer isn’t going to change.” You turned your back and sniffed the gorgeous bouquet of two dozen red roses one last time. “I thought it was you.” 

They were beautiful, but you knew they were going to end up in the garbage. It wasn’t worth whatever fight you were about to have and you wished they never appeared.

“Well what does the card say?” Steve’s chest touched your back. “Or did you throw that away before I got here? You were late for dinner the other night too.”

“You’re getting upset.” You tried to keep calm as you set the vase down and spun back toward Steve, placing your hand on his chest. “It wasn’t signed. It just said thanks.” 

Steve rolled his shoulders back and lifted his chin. You didn’t like the way his chest was rising up and down. 

“Are you cheating on me?” He kept his gaze ahead. 

“What?” You took a step back. “You sound like a crazy person!”

“Answer the question Y/N.” He snapped his neck and glared at you. “Are you cheating on me?” 

You were shocked and your lips parted, confused by the question.

“Because if you’re cheating on me.” He stuck his finger right in your face. “I will tear him to shreds. So you have one chance. Be honest. Who is he?”

“No one.” You took a step back. “Steve you’re scaring me.” 

“I mean it when I said I loved you Y/N.” He ran his hands over his hair as he moved with you. “Infidelity is unforgivable.”

“You’re not making any sense.” You always felt safe with Steve, but right now your apartment was growing smaller and smaller. 

“What’s his name Y/N?” He was baking you into a literal corner. “Tell me his name.” 

“I’m not cheating on you. I swear. I thought the roses were from you.” Your back hit the wall and you lifted your arms to brace yourself. 

“You think I’m going to hurt you?” Steve’s tone was snide, he ran the back of his hand down your cheek. “Do you have a reason to think I would hurt you?” 

“You’re acting like a crazy person.” You shoved at your boyfriend, but he barely moved.

You noticed a gap between his arm and the wall and darted out underneath him. Before you made it two steps he grabbed your wrist and spun you back, pulling you to his chest. His other hand gripped your chin and tilted it up. 

“I’m not cheating on you. I swear. I don’t know who the flowers are from. I promise.” You pinched your eyes shut. 

Your chin and wrist were dropped, but as soon as you opened your eyes Steve’s arms were around your body, hoisting you into the air. 

“What are you doing?” You brought your arms around his neck to steady yourself. “Where are you taking me?” 

“I think you’re lying Y/N. I’m going to find out that name one way or another.” His blue eyes flashed. 

“I’m not…eep!” You didn’t get the whole phrase out before his lips were on yours.

He pressed down hard, the soft Steve you were used to vanishing. He opened his mouth and demanded yours respond. You were confused by the turn of events, but decided he must have come to his senses. If this was his way of saying sorry, apology accepted. You lifted yourself closer, a heat growing between your legs. 

When he kicked open your bedroom door you started tugging at his shirt. He set you down and paused the kiss.

“Only you baby. It’s only you.” Both of you stripped each other between kisses. 

Once you were naked Steve grabbed your hip and pushed you back on the bed. You scooted down the mattress, expecting Steve to follow, but instead he grabbed your ankle and started kissing. When he made it to your knee you bent and parted your legs. 

He must have been really apologetic and you tried to relax, eager for the oral. Steve knew your buttons and soon his tongue was flickering against your clit while his finger slid inside your pussy with ease. 

“Baby that feels…” You ran your hands through his hair. 

He increased the pressure and speed of both his tongue and finger. You moaned and arched your back as he licked you towards the orgasm. 

Your breath got heavy and you pinched your eyes shut, you were a millisecond away from falling over the edge when Steve pulled his finger out and lifted his head. 

“What’s his name Y/N?”

“What?” Your head was floating and the release you were craving vanished, leaving pain in your body. “Are you serious? Nobody!”

Now it was your turn to get angry. You tried to scoot away, but Steve grabbed your thighs. You went to push him, but it was like trying to move a boulder. 

“I’m going to get a name Y/N.” Steve blew on your pussy, sending a chill through you. “And I can do this all day.”

You didn’t understand, but his mouth dropped back down do your clit and his finger re-entered you.

“Ahhh!” The pleasure returned immediately and you fell backward onto the bed. 

Even though it felt good you started to whimper and tears started to well, because you realized what Steve meant.

“I’m not cheating on you. I swear. Please baby.” You brought your hands to your face as the coil in your belly started to tighten again. “Only you. I promise. Only you.” 

This time when he stopped you screamed and fisted the sheets. The need your body was denied again made your head swim. 

“Tell me his name.” 

“There isn’t a name to give.” You looked up at horror in Steve’s disappointed face. 

When he dropped back down and started pleasuring you again you cried out, because you were telling the truth and didn’t know how long you could keep this up without going delirious. 

~~

Steve was almost proud of her perseverance. He’d edged her at least eight times. Sure she was a mess on the bed, but still hadn’t given up her paramour. No way a friend sends roses that looked that way.

“No more.” She was shaking and sweating. “I can’t take any more.” 

“All you have to do is tell me who he is.” Steve stuck his tongue out and ran it up her swollen clit. 

She cried out. This was becoming torturous for him too with the raging erection. His phone went off and he glanced toward his pants on the floor. 

She didn’t deserve a break, but Steve decided to give her one anyway. When he let go of her legs she folded into a ball on her side.

“Don’t even think about touching yourself.” Steve grabbed his phone and watched as she stuck her arms over her head. “Good girl.” 

He shook his head and then saw the text message from Bucky.

Did Y/N get my flowers?

Steve didn’t understand. He walked out of the bedroom and called his best friend, shutting the door behind him. 

“Hey, so did Y/N get them? She covered for me the other night, made her late for dinner?” Bucky answered on the first ring. “I had a hard time ordering, and figured she would say something.”

“Why did you send my girlfriend two dozen red roses?” Steve whispered as he walked away from the door. 

“I didn’t pick them out, I just said $50 in flowers, and the lady on the phone said that was too cheap so I said $100.” Bucky didn’t sound interested. “I don’t think she understood my name though, so I was scared she was going to leave them unsigned. I think she thought I was saying ‘going to get lucky’ instead of ‘my name is Bucky’.” 

“Ummmmm… I’ve gotta go.” Steve hung up the phone.

He dashed back into the bedroom and almost dove on to the bed. She was more than ready for him and he slid right inside.

“Just you baby.” She cried as she gripped his shoulder. “Please let me cum. I can’t take it anymore.” 

“Shhh.” Steve pumped into her with hard deep stroked. “Cum as much as you like baby.” 

Now it was going to be him apologizing all night.


End file.
